The Moment Of Impact
by Princess-Amon-Rae
Summary: A alternate ending for The Vow. Just finishes things the way I wanted them to be. A fanfiction for 2012's 'The Vow'


**The Moment Of Impact**

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

**A.n. So me and my friends decided that we didn't like how they ended the movie "The Vow" So I told them that I would fix it. The plot of this story takes place before Leo signs the divorce papers. This will be told from Paige's POV, so here we go!**

**XXXX**

"Thanks for this Jeremy." I said as I slid into his car and clipped my seat belt in. I guess it had something to do with the accident that I needed to have my seat belt on.

"Yeah no worries. At least this way we can still be friends." He replied and sent me a smile as he started to drive. I sent him a weak smile in return. I had to see Leo, I knew that it was insane but I missed him. It was as if I was only half of myself. I looked out the window before glancing over at Jeremy in worry.

"Are you wearing your seat belt?" I asked with a hint of panic in my voice. He sent me a look as if questioning my sanity.

"You know I don't wear seat belts." He answered and looked back at the road. I felt my mouth drop open.

"Put it on!" I demanded and he laughed and looked at me.

"Why?" He asked still looking at me.

"Do you want to end up like me! Put it on!" I shouted as a large honk filled the air. I glanced behind his head to see a large truck coming towards us.

"JEREMY!" I screamed as the truck collided with the driver's side of the car. My head flew back and hit the window. The world faded into blackness.

XXXX

"Paige. Come on sweetheart." My father's voice carefully coaxed my eyes to open. I blinked a few times as I took in the hospital room and my parents, sister and brother in law. No Leo, no Jeremy. I looked around again to double check.

"What happened?" I asked and Mom patted my leg.

"There was an accident." She answered. I looked at Quinn.

"Where's Jeremy?" She looked down at the floor abruptly.

"He wasn't wearing his seat belt. He was thrown from the car. He didn't make it." My brother in law answered where no one else would. I clapped my hands over my mouth in horror. That explained one missing person. Now for my husband.

"Where's Leo?" I questioned and they all blinked at me. I remembered forgetting him and now I remembered everything I had forgotten. I needed him back.

"Where is my husband Leo Collins?" I repeated a little more strongly. My father took a step towards me and sat beside me.

"You remember?" He stated for confirmation.

"I remember forgetting four years of my life and now I remember and I need him." I said. He bit his lip.

"Give me your phone." I ordered holding out my hand. He pulled it out of his pocket and placed it in my hand. I dialed the familiar number, how did I forget it?

"Hello?" Leo's voice flooded through the speaker and I clutched the phone tighter in my hand.

"Leo! I remember!" I cried blurting it out.

"What?" He spluttered, obviously not knowing what I was talking about or not believing me. I pressed the phone harder against my ear.

"Did you know that we have the same RPP?" I asked quoting one of the first things he had ever said to me. Silence on Leo's end of the phone told me that he was listening.

"We got married in an art museum and we had to run because security showed up right after we had finished our vows." I heard my mother scoff but I ignored her.

"When you asked me to move in you spelt out your request with blueberries on a plate after I made pancakes for you and your friends." Quinn awed.

"We were at the movies and when we came out it had snowed. I said it was beautiful..." I trailed off.

"And when we got in the car your fingers were frozen so I kissed them to warm them up and I turned on the radio." I looked up at Leo and smiled widely. My father stood up and Leo took his place.

"I love you so much Leo." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you too in case you've forgotten." He replied and kissed me. A loud groan resonated from the other members of the room.

XXXX

**Well there we are. I hope you liked it so review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
